


I'll Attack

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's mother's death causes his human side to awaken. The human side includes visions of another life (Sylar). He begins to lose control of his emotions because of this. When he fights Kirk, he also remembers the lover of his other life (Danny). He begins to accept and control his human self and also begins to get closer to Kirk, but then the Enterprise gets attacked. Kirk saves the ship in the price of Spock watching his death. D;</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Attack




End file.
